ASEANcoin
my incredibly handsome role model, but I'm starting to get useless... |imagewidth = |reality = Association of Southeast Asian Nationsball }} ASEANcoin or ASEANboard (depends) is a political and economic organization in Southeast Asia. Born as''' Association of Southeast Asiaball (ASAball)''' in 1961, but suddenly http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indonesia%E2%80%93Malaysia_confrontation this happened to the poor guy. Later, it was formed into in 1967 as a step to remove communism and can into economic growth. However, many Great Powers still see him as a fake puppet entity. He cannot into power like EUball. (ASEAN has less pigs, i.e: no pigs unlike EUball, so they are almost the same) Now, he has clearly failed in handling the kebab situation in Thailandball, Indonesiaball, Philippinesball (well, Philippines had already got rid of those kebabs in Marawi..) and Myanmarball. Member States Founding members * Indonesiaball - Headquarters and big economy, also rendang, satay and telolet telolet! * Malaysiaball - Is satay and nasi lemak lah. * Philippinesball - Remuv drug, former chairman, the greatest leader, the world's superpower. * Thailandball - Honorable king. * Tringapore - Op rich, can into China and melayu. Current chairman lah. Fellow members * Bruneiball - Havings many oil, op rich. * Cambodiaball - Is op just Cambodia. * Laosball - Is op just Laos. * Myanmarball - Civil fighting. (needs to be nuked) * Vietnamball - This communist can op defeatings USAball, I op proud of him. Observer States * East Timorball (candidate member) - Applying for full membership, because ASEAN needs more irrelevant countries. * Papua New Guineaball - Yuo can look but cannot into full membership. Relations * EUball - My op role model!! Op lovings him so much.. (Not op that way, yuo idiot) * Russiaball - Can into dialogue and stuff. * Fijiball (new member) - I'll let Indonesia tell yuo op yuo can apply. * Australiaball - Indonesia op offering yuo to join. * New Caledoniaball (autonomous part of Franceball, new member) - I'll let Malaysia tell yuo of yuo can apply for observation. * Vanuatuball (possible candidate member) - Let Malaysia and Indonesia tell yuo of yuo can apply for observation. * Bangladeshball (possible candidate member) - Just ask Laos for observation. * Chinaball - MADMAN!! We will liberate the Spratlys! REMOVE RICE! (Although Myanmarball, Laosball, Cambodiaball, Malaysiaball, Thailandball and Indonesiaball like him) ** Taiwanball - Not you, ROC. Remember when Spain took Taipei and when the Netherlands took Kaohsiung? ** Hong Kongball (possible candidate member) - ..China? ** Macauball (possible candidate member) - ..What even op are yuo- Never heard op yuo! * Indiaball - Bali is better for Hindus! Yuo've ruled Andaman and Nicobar for long enough, haven't yuo? ..But then there is this maniac. (Sentineleseball) * USAball - Bully op some op our members! REMOVE!! (Although, many op our members actually like yuo. Cambodia and Myanmar.. not so op much..) Gallery Byz-Beach Party.png 350CQCc.png Attack on ASEAN.png atGiX.jpg|Birth of ASEANBoard 111-0.png Country-balls-asean-eu.png U1zEvmG.png The ASEAN Way.png Me Op ASEAN.jpg ASEAN!.png }} es:ASEANcoinzh:东盟硬币 Category:Organizationballs Category:Asia Category:Khmer Speaking Countryball Category:Malay Speaking Countryball Category:Burmese Speaking Countryball Category:Vietnamese Speaking Countryball Category:Indonesian Speaking Countryball Category:Thai Speaking Countryball Category:Javanese Speaking Countryball Category:Lao Speaking Countryball Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Tamil Speaking Countryball Category:Filipino Speaking Countryball Category:ASEANball Category:Philippinesball Category:Vietnamball Category:Tringapore Category:Myanmarball Category:Cambodiaball Category:Laosball Category:Thailandball Category:Indonesiaball Category:Malaysiaball Category:East Timorball Category:Southeast Asia Category:Non-ball Shaped Category:Red Blue Yellow White